The Big Day The Big Moment!
by Ryan Perreault
Summary: Fan characters! My two favorite fan characters, Bat and Knife, tie the knot and get married!
1. The Big Moment

The Big Day... The Big Moment!

by Ryan Perreault

Bat & Knife are (c) Ryan Perreault

Lightning & Trish are (c) April Danaher

15 October 02

"The Log Cabin" Restaurant

1700 Hours (5:00 pm)

       Bat stood at the alter right outside in the back of the Log Cabin Restaurant which lays on top of a hill.  He wears his full Class Alpha Air Force Dress Blues uniform.  His hands shake nervously like the soft gentle warm breeze fluttering through the air.  Standing next to Bat is one of his good friends, Mighty the Armadillo.  In Mighty's arm holds a small white book labeled "Holy Bible."    Standing next to Bat, opposite of Mighty, is Knuckles the Echidna.  He is dressed in a black suit and tie.  In front of the alter are two sections of different furries separated by a single isle.  On the left side of the isle are a bunch of relatives of Bat's girlfriend, Knife.  On the right side of the isle are all of Bat's relatives, everyone dressed neatly.  Two huge speakers on both ends of the whole area play soft and romantic orchestra music.

       Bat shook nervously again.  His eyes shifted to a black male echidna named Stephen and an orange felame fox named Mary-Katy.  Both Stephen and Katy are so proud of their son, Bat, for this memorable day.  This day and moment will forever mark one of the biggest changes in Bat's life forever.  That moment started now.

       Walking down the isle is Amy Rose.  She's wearing a blue puffy Bride's Maid dress with a bouquet of flowers in her hands.  She is a Junior Bride's Maid.  Once she walked across the isle, she stood to the right of the alter, opposite of where Bat stands.

       Coming out of the restaurant and down the isle are Sonic the Hedgehog and Lightning the Hedgehog.  Sonic, like all the other males, is wearing a black suit complete with tie.  Lightning is wearing the same puffy blue dress that Amy has and carrying the same bouquet of flowers.  They both walk down the isle arm-to-arm.  Once at the alter, they both broke arms and walk to opposite sides of the alter.  Sonic stood next to Bat and Lightning stood next to Amy.  It was a good thing that Lightning was doing her best not to leap out and rip Amy's head off, same for Amy.

       Coming down the isle next are Manic and Trish.  Just like Sonic and Lightning, they are both arm-to-arm as they walk down.  At the end of the alter, they broke away and stepped to different sides of the alter.  Trish stood next to Lightning and Manic stood next to Sonic.  Bat and Manic have a history of constant quarreling and they both still fight to this day.  To prevent any fights breaking out, they both closed their eyes whenever they come within view of looking each other in they eye.  This worked out.

       Next, coming down the isle are Shadow and Rouge.  Rouge has been friends with Bat for quite a while.  Shadow, however, has only been a punching-bag to Bat before he supposedly died at the ARK.  A year later, after the ARK incident, Sonic and everyone has found Shadow alive.  On that day, Bat appologized to Shadow and they became friends since. At the alter, they both broke arms and walked to their specific places.

       Then, Sally, the Maid of Honor, came down the isle alone.  She is wearing the same blue puffy dress as all the girls are.  She walks down and stands right next to the other girls.  Unlike the rest of the Brides Maids, she is carrying two bouquets of flowers.  One is bigger than the other.

       Finally, the last one coming down is Cream!  Only difference is, she is wearing a white dress and carrying a small basket full of pedals.  As she walks down the isles, she is taking a handful of pedals and throwing them over to the crowds on the sides of her.  The crowds were in awe of seeing her.  Once done, she walked and stood next to Amy.  Once she stopped, the music stopped.  The next thing they heard from the speakers was the "Bridal March"!  Everyone stood up and all eyes were toward the opening of the open door leading inside.

       Slowly stepping out of the door is a red male hedgehog named Richard Hedgehog.  He is wearing a black suit and tie.  His arm is linked around the arm of a purple female hedgehog wearing a Class Alpha Marine Corps Dress Blues uniform.  That hedgehog is known as Bristy Carol Hedgehog, or better known as Knife.  Bat looked at Knife and began to get a bit worried.  This day will make his life change forever!  Bat has hot seen Knife all day, and this was the first time he saw her.  Standing there with her father.  Richard stood at the end of the alter with Knife.  He held onto her for a few seconds longer, about to let go of his youngest child.  Once the bridal march ended, Mighty spoke up.

       "Who gives this bride to be wed today?" Mighty asked.

       Richard slowly slid his arm away from his daughter and he gave her a kiss on the lips.  Once they released, Richard took his seat next to his wife, a yellow hedgehog named Sarah.  Knife walked up to Mighty on his front right side, and Bat stepped up next to Knife.

       "Please be seated," Mighty said.

       Everyone sat down.  Mighty opened his Bible and began reading from it:

       "My dear friends, we are gathered here this evening, in the spirit of love and friendship, to witness a most sacret and serious ceremony.  The Lord seals his strength in the love you have for each other.  As you embark on this journey of love and happiness.  And now you will recieve the enrichments of this special solom right, in which you may assume the duties of marriage are mutial and lasting fidelity.  And so in my presence, and in the presence of your family and friends gathered here with you, I ask you to stay on attentions," Mighty said.  He turned to Bat.

       "Ryan, have you come here freely, and without reservation, to give yourself to Bristy in marriage?" Mighty asked. "Will you love her and honor her as your wife for the rest of your life?"

       Bat nodded his head and smiled saying, "Yes."  Mighty then turned to Knife.

      "Bristy, have you come here freely, and without reservation, to give yourself to Ryan in marriage?  Will you love him and honor him as your husband for the rest of your life?" Mighty asked.

      "Yes," Knife smiled as a tear dripped from her face.

       "Send your attention as you enter into marriage, join your right hands, face each other, and declare your vows to each other," Mighty said as he turned the page of the bible.  They began to speak their vows.  Mighty spoke them and Bat repeated him.

       "I, Ryan," Mighty said.

       "I, Ryan," Bat said to Knife.

       "Take you Bristy."

       "Take you Bristy."

       "To be my wife."

       "To be my wife."

       "I promise to be true to you."

       "I promise to be true to you."

       "In good times and in bad."

       "In good times and in bad."

       "In sickness and in health."

       "In sickness and in health."

       "I will love you and honor you."

       "I will love you and honor you."

       "All the days of my life."

       "All the days of my life."

       Mighty then turned to Knife.  He began to speak the vows and Knife repeated.

       "I, Bristy," Mighty said.

       "I, Bristy," Knife said to Bat.

       "Take you Ryan."

       "Take you Ryan."

       "To be my husband."

       "To be my husband."

       "I promise to be true to you."

       "I promise to be true to you."

       "In good times and in bad."

       "In good times and in bad."

       "In sickness and in health."

       "In sickness and in health."

       "I will love you and honor you."

       "I will love you and honor you."

       "All the days of my life."

       "All the days of my life."

       Mighty was now finished.  He then began to spoke to the crowds:

       "Remember that marriage symbolizes the intament sharing of two lives.  This sharing must not deminish, but enhance the individuality of each partner.  A good and balanced relationship is one in with neither person is overpowered or downed by the other.  Everlasting marriage is when one in each person develops individually by filling with love and understanding of each other.  You have declared your concent before all those gathered here this evening.  May the Lord put his strength in his concent to full you both with joy and happiness, peace and love, and granted those who wear these rings may always have a deep faith in each other.  May these rings be a symbol of the true faith that Ryan and Bristy have for each other and always remind them of the love that is present in them."

       Bat turned around to face his Best Man, Knuckles.  Knuckles handed Bat a female weeding ring which Bat took.  At the same time, Knife turned and her Maid of Honor, Sally, handed Knife a male weeding ring.  The two faced each other again with the weeding bands in their hands.  Knife held out her left hand with her fingers pointing out.  Bat slowly began to slide the ring on Knife's ring finger.  As he slid it on, Mighty spoke.

       "Bristy, take this ring as a sign of my love and my fidelity," Mighty said as Bat slid the ring all the way down her finger.  Now, it was Knife's turn to place the ring on Bat's finger.  Again, Mighty spoke as she placed it on.

       "Ryan, take this ring as a sign of my love and my fidelity," Mighty spoke.  The weeding bands are now on Bat and Knife.  Mighty looked up to the crowd of furries attending.

       "Friends, now look upon this woman joined to her husband in marriage.  Give them the grace of love and peace and may her husband put his trust in her and recognize that she is his equal and the air with him with life and happiness.  May you both always honor and love each other, and your life of partnership has become invaluable.  You should discuss your goals and expand your future together.  You should express your fears and talk about your dreams together.  You can be very serious or you can just have fun.  You understand each other's lives so it falls on you to encourage the other.  You will form the partnership that should make your lives so much nicer.  And always remember that the key to love is understanding.  The ability to comprehend, not only the spoken words, but those unspoken gestures.  The little things stay so much by themselves.  The key to love is forgiveness.  To accept each others faults and hard estates without forgetting remembering what you have learned here.  They key to love is inside us all.  It takes time and patients to unlock all the ingredients that will take you to the threshhold of happiness.  This is a continual learning preocees and advance a lot of work, but the rewards are more than worth the effort.  And you are the key to each others love.  Love is patient.  Love is kind.  Love is not jelouse, it does not put on errors.  It is not stopped.  Love is never ruined and is not self-seeking.  It is not prode to anger neither does it prune over interests.  Love does not rejoice what is wrong, but rejoiced with the truth.  There is no limit to loves coherence, to its trust, its hope, its power to endure.  And this type of love never fails.  Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be sheltered to the other.  You will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other.  And now there is no lonliness for you.  Now you are two persons, there's only one life before you.  Go now to your dwellling place to enter in the days of your togetherness.  And may those days be good... long... and happy.  Ryan and Bristy... by the powers invested by the commonwealth of Mobius... I may now pronounce you... husband... and wife!"

       Bat and Knife leaned forward and they engaged in a deep kiss!  Everyone clapped happily for the newly wed husband and wife!  They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed more.  Once they released, Knife turned to Sally and Sally handed Knife the biggest bouquet of flowers.  Bat and Knife faced down the isle arm-to-arm.  Knife held the large bouquet of flowers in her hands.

       The two walked down the isle and to a lower place.  Everyone soon got up to greet the husband and wife.  Everyone walked to the grassy lower place to party while the Brides Maids, Ushers, and the Bride and Groom were getting their pictures taken.

The End

Husband: 2Lt. Ryan "Bat" Perreault

Wife: Capt. Bristy "Knife" Hedgehog

Best Man: Knuckles the Echidna

Maid of Honor: Sally Acorn

Ushers:

       Sonic Hedgehog

       Manic Hedgehog

       Shadow Hedgehog

Brides Maids:

       Lightning Hedgehog

       Trish Hedgehog

       Rouge the Bat

                  Amy Rose (Junior Brides Maid)

Flower Girl: Cream the Rabbit

Preacher: Mighty the Armadillo


	2. The Big Party

The Big Party!

by Ryan Perreault

Bat & Knife are (c) Ryan Perreault

Lightning & Trish are (c) April Danaher

15 October 02

"The Log Cabin" Restaurant

1900 Hours (7:00 pm)

       The entire group of furries are in the ballroom of the fancy Log Cabin Restaurant.  A huge dance floor is in the center of the room followed by a long table.  Opposite of the dance floor are groups of small tables and chairs.  Each chair has a furry in it.  At one corner of the ballroom is a disk jockey board with a bunch of compact disks, large speakers, and a control system.  Behind the controls is Vector the Crocodile.  In his hand in a microphone and he begins to speak in it.

       "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen to the Perreault and Hedgehog weeding!  Seated here at the edge of the ballroom are the grandparents of Ryan Perreault, Mr. and Mrs. Roland John Perreault and Mr. and Mrs. Michael Douglas Smith Senior!" Vector announced.

       A group of four old echidnas stood up and waved.  They all sat back down.

       "Next ladies and gentlemen, also seated here are the grandparents of the bride, Mr. and Mrs. Robert Hedgehog and Mr. and Mrs. Jason Jones!" Vector announced.  Everyone clapped as a group of old hedgehogs stood up and waved.  They sat down.

       "Next, ladies and gentlemen, let's give a warm welcome to the proud parents of the bride!  Mr. and Mrs. Richard Henry Hedgehog!" Vector announced.

       Entering through the two double doors are a couple of hedgehogs walking in arm-and-arm.  They are Richard and Susan Hedgehog.  Everyone claps as they walk onto the dance floor.

       "Next, ladies and gentlemen, let's give another warm welcome to the parents of the groom, Mr. and Mrs. Stephen John Perreault!"

       A black hedgehog with a female kitsune walks into the ballroom and onto the dance floor.  Everyone claps for them.

       "Next, ladies and gentlemen, are Bride's Maid Lightning Hedgehog, escorted by Usher Sonic the Hedgehog!"

       Everyone cheered loudly for them as they enter in and onto the dance floor.

       "Next, ladies and gentlemen, coming in are Bride's Maid Trish Hedgehog, escorted by Usher Manic Hedgehog!"

       The whole room cheered as the green hedgehog with the cool spiky hair escorted the lovely and beautiful Trish with the ugly Bride's Maid dress into the room and onto the dance floor.

       "Next, ladies and gentlemen, is the world greatest treasure hunter, Bride's Maid Rouge the Bat, escorted by the Ultimate Lifeform Usher Shadow the Hedgehog and Flower Girl Cream Rabbit!"

       Everyone cheered and rooted for the two entering.  Most of the males just hooted out seeing Rouge, while the females were in awe of seeing how cute Cream looked.  They stopped on the dance floor along with everyone else.

       "Next, ladies and gentlemen, are Maid of Honor Sally Elicia Acorn escorted by Best Man Knuckles the Echidna and Junior Bride's Maid Amy Rose!"

       The trio walk onto the dance floor as everyone cheered.

       "Ladies and gentlemen, at this time, I'd ask everyone please stand," Vector announced.  Everyone stood up. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is with my deepest honor to present to you the newly weeded couple.  Mr. and Mrs. Ryan Michael Perreault!"

       Bat and Knife walked out into the ballroom and are greeted with thousands of claps!  Upon entering, the famous sport music followed by the quick lyrics 'Ya'll ready for this!' began playing!  The two newly weeds were happy seeing everyone greeting them!  They stood on the dance floor.

       "Ladies and gentlemen, once again a big round of applause for the bride and groom!"

       The crowd cheered again.  They slowly stopped.

       "Ladies and gentlemen, at this time you may be seated.  The bride and groom are going to dance their first special dance together to a special song they've chosen.  'The River' by Bruce Springsteen," Vector announced softly.

       Knife wrapped her arms around Bat's neck and back.  Bat placed his hand on both of Knife's sides and they held each other close.  The room was silent and the lights began to dim down except for a single spotlight on the bride and groom.

       Bat and Knife began dancing as harmonica music played with a background of beautiful acoustic guitar tabs.  Once the harmonica music slowed down, the song began:

I come from down in the valley

where mister when you're young

They bring you up to do like your daddy done

Me and Mary we met in high school

when she was just seventeen

We'd ride out of that valley down to where the fields were green

We'd go down to the river

And into the river we'd dive

Oh down to the river we'd ride

Then I got Mary pregnant

and man that was all she wrote

And for my nineteenth birthday I got a union card and a wedding coat

We went down to the courthouse

and the judge put it all to rest

No wedding day smiles no walk down the aisle

No flowers no wedding dress

That night we went down to the river

And into the river we'd dive

Oh down to the river we did ride

       "At this time, I would like everyone to join the bride and groom in the dance."

       The rest of the Ushers danced with their Bride's Maids.  Amy danced with Cream.

I got a job working construction for the Johnstown Company

But lately there ain't been much work on account of the economy

Now all them things that seemed so important

Well mister they vanished right into the air

Now I just act like I don't remember

Mary acts like she don't care

But I remember us riding in my brother's car

Her body tan and wet down at the reservoir

At night on them banks I'd lie awake

And pull her close just to feel each breath she'd take

Now those memories come back to haunt me

they haunt me like a curse

Is a dream a lie if it don't come true

Or is it something worse

that sends me down to the river

though I know the river is dry

That sends me down to the river tonight

Down to the river

my baby and I

Oh down to the river we ride

       "Ladies and gentlemen, a big round of applause for the bride and groom!" Vector announced.  Everyone cheered as the song ended.

       "At this time, I'd like to as the bride and groom and the Bridal party to make their way to the table," Vector said.  The whole group walked up the very big long table.  Once all were there, all but Knuckles were seated.  He picked up a microphone from the table and looked at a piece of paper.  He cleared his throat.

       "May I have your attention, please?" Knuckles asked.  Everyone payed attention to Knuckles. "I have known the groom for over twelve years and he is concidered one of my best friends an echidna could have.  Bat was known as the best friend to me next to the Chaotix.  I've known the bride for as long as I knew Sonic.  Knife is a wonderful woman.  Very smart, very fun, very muscular, and she is a wonder with children.  When I was told about these two becoming in a relationship, I knew from day one it would last to this point.  So, I would like to make a special toast... to my two best friends... now have finally tied the knot as husband and wife.  Bat and Knife, I love you both with all of my heart and I with you the best of luck, good health, and a bright future with light at the end of the tunnel.  Congratulations."

       Knuckles lifted his wine glass as he said the last line.  Everyone cheered for Knuckles' speech.  Bat and Knife blushed happily.

---

       It was almost 9:00.  Bat and Knife stood in front of the huge chocolate weeding cake with the small statues of Bat and Knife at the top.  Knife held the knife in her hand and began cutting at the cake with Bat by her side.  As she was cutting, a song was playing from Vector's DJ booth:

When I get older, losing my hair, many years from now,

Will you still be sending me a Valentine, birthday greetings, bottle of wine?

If I'd been out 'till quarter to three, would you lock the door?

Will you still need me, will you still feed me, when I'm sixty-four?

       Bat and Knife have cut their piece of cake.  They both faced each other.  Knife held onto the small plate of the piece of cake.  She used her two fingers and broke a piece of the piece of cake.  The crowds were excited!

Hmm------mmm---mmmh.

You'll be older, too.  Aaah, and if you say the word, I could stay with you.

       Knife just simply placed the piece in Bat's mouth.  The crowds moaned and groaned after that small simple action.

       "Oh, come on!"

       "That was wussy!"

I could be handy, mending a fuse, when your lights have gone.

You can knit a sweater by the fireside, sunday mornings, go for a ride.

Doing the garden, digging the weeds, who could ask for more?

Will you still need me, will you still feed me, when I'm sixty four?

       Bat broke of a piece of the cake in his fingers and began moving it to Knife's mouth.

       "Stuff her!  Stuff her!" crowds cheered.

       Unexpectedly, Bat just smeered the cake all over Knife's face!  The crowds cheered happily.  Bat and Knife just laughed.

Every summer we can rent a cottage in the Isle of Wightif it's not to dear. We shall scrimp and save.

Ah, grandchildren on your knee, Vera, Chuck, and Dave.

       Everyone laughed.  Once Knife cleaned the cake off her face, there was still some frosting on her face sides.  Bat took a napkin and gentle wiped the frosting off Knife's face.  Once done, the two kissed.

Send me a postcard, drop me a line stating point of view.

Indicate precisely what you mean to say, yours sincerely wasting away.

Give me your answer, fill in a form, mine forever more.

Will you still need me, will you still feed me, when I'm sixty four?

---

       It was now 9:15.  Vector spoke in his microphone and got everyone's attention.

       "I would like to ask everyone to clear the dance floor.  I'm going to ask the bride and her father to make their way to the dance floor for a special father-daughter dance."

       Everyone cleared the dance floor except for Knife and her father, Richard the red hedgehog.  They embraced in a hug, then a dancing pose.

       "The father and her daughter are going to dance to the song, 'Through the Years' by Kenny Rogers," Vector announced as he began the song.

       Knife and Richard began to dance.  The song played:

I can't remember when you weren't there

When I didn't care for anyone but you

I swear we've been through everything there is

Can't imagine anything we've missed

Can't imagine anything the two of us can't do

Through the year, you've never let me down

You turned my life around, the sweetest days I've found

I've found with you ... Through the years

I've never been afraid, I've loved the life we've made

And I'm so glad I've stayed, right here with you

Through the years

I can't remember what I used to do

Who I trusted whom, I listened to before

I swear you've taught me everything I know

Can't imagine needing someone so

But through the years it seems to me

I need you more and more

Through the years, through all the good and bad

I knew how much we had, I've always been so glad

To be with you ... Through the years

It's better everyday, you've kissed my tears away

As long as it's okay, I'll stay with you

Through the years

Through the years, when everything went wrong

Together we were strong, I know that I belonged

Right here with you ... Through the years

I never had a doubt, we'd always work things out

I've learned what love's about, by loving you

Through the years

Through the years, you've never let me down

You've turned my life around, the sweetest days I've found

I've found with you ... Through the years

It's better everyday, you've kissed my tears away

As long as it's okay, I'll stay with you

Through the years!

       "Ladies and gentlemen, a big round of applause for the bride and her father," Vector announced.  The crowd cheered.  Knife and Richard finished dancing.  They walked back to the huge table. "At this time, I'd like to ask the groom and his mother to make their way onto the dance floor for a very special dance."

       Bat and his fox mother, Mary-Katy Perreault, both walked onto the dance floor together.  They both entered into a hug and then a dance position.

       "They will be dancing to a special song, 'A Song for my Son' by Mikki Viereck," Vector spoke.  The son began.  Bat and Katy began dancing:

I don't know where

The time has gone

Since those little boy days

Doesn't seem that long

Yet here you are

It's your wedding day

And there's one thing darling

I'd like to say...

Be kind, be sweet

Be a gentle man

Care and share

And always be fair

And remember though you now

Have taken a wife

You will always be my son

My Loving son

You filled my life

With so much joy

As I watched you grow

From that little boy

Now I'll try not to cry

As you walk away

And just once more darling

I'd like to say...

Be kind, be sweet

Be a gentle man

Care and share

And always be fair

And remember though you now

Have taken a wife

You will always be my son

My Loving son

Be kind, be sweet

Be a gentle man

Care and share

And always be fair

And remember though you now

Have taken a wife

You will always be my son

My Loving son

You will always be my son

My Loving son

My Loving son

       "Ladies and gentlemen, a big round of applause for the groom and his mother!" Everyone cheered as they both stopped dancing.

       "Ladies and gentlemen, the dance floor is open for all.  Please dance and have fun while the music roles!" Vector announced.

       The whole crowd of furries entered onto the dance floor.  Vector played various songs and music.  Some songs included, "Do the Twist," "Shout!", "Sweet Caroline," "Long May You Run," "The Rocking Phanonia," and the "Macarina"!

---

       Every furry was on the dance floor as the music played.  Placing their arms out, fliping their palms, touching their shoulders, touching their heads, touching their wastes, shaking them, "Hey!  Macarina!" and twist and then doing it again!

---

       It was about 10:00!

       "Okay, Knife, are you ready?" Vector announced.  Knife nodded her head.  In her hands is a bouquet of flowers... the bouquet!

       Every girl, Amy, Cream, Lightning, Trish, Sally, and a few other family furries, are standing in a group behind Knife.

       "Ready?  One... two... three!" Vector yelled.

       Knife threw the bouquet up!  All the girls bundled up together to grab that bouquet.  They fough!  They shoved!  They pushed!... in the end, Cream found out that the bouquet was in her hands.  She cheered!

       "All right!" Cream cheered.  All the other girls pouted.  They all left the floor, leaving Cream still jumping up and down happily like an idiot unaware that the girls already left.  She stopped and noticed everyone staring at her.  She blushed and smiled and just streaked back to her table.

       "... right... " Vactor said.  "Anyway, I would like to ask the males to come to the dance floor."

       Bat stepped onto the dance floor with a small garter in his hand.  Standing behind Bat are the males, Knuckles, Manic, Sonic, and a few other family furries.

       "One... two... three!" Vector yelled.  Bat threw the garter.  The men charged with full force for it.  Knuckles caught it, but it slipped out of his hand.  Manic took a dive and grabbed it.  He held it tight in his hands to prevent any of the others from getting it out of his grasp!  Manic stood up and did a victory dance!  Unlike Cream, he left for the table with everyone else.

---

       It is now 11:30, time to wrap this party up!

       "It's time to end this party.  I would like everyone to gather around the dance floor and make a circle for Bat and Knife to dance in while I play this special song, 'You're still the one' by Shania Twain," Vector announced.

       All the furries got up and made a whole circle leaving an empty space in the middle.  That middle is soon filled up with Bat and Knife.  They slowly embraced in a hug.  Then... they began dancing the last dance.

(When I first saw you, I saw love.

And the first time you touched me, I felt love.

And after

all this time, you're still the one I love.)

Looks like we made it

Look how far we've come my baby

We mighta took the long way

We knew we'd get there someday

They said, "I bet they'll never make it"

But just look at us holding on

We're still together still going strong

(You're still the one)

You're still the one I run to

The one that I belong to

You're still the one I want for life

(You're still the one)

You're still the one that I love

The only one I dream of

You're still the one I kiss good night

Ain't nothin' better

We beat the odds together

I'm glad we didn't listen

Look at what we would be missin'

They said, "I bet they'll never make it"

But just look at us holding on

We're still together still going strong

(You're still the one)

You're still the one I run to

The one that I belong to

You're still the one I want for life

(You're still the one)

You're still the one that I love

The only one I dream of

You're still the one I kiss good night

(You're still the one)

You're still the one I run to

The one that I belong to

You're still the one I want for life

(You're still the one)

You're still the one that I love

The only one I dream of

You're still the one I kiss good night

The End

Husband: 2Lt. Ryan "Bat" Perreault (Air Force)

Wife: Capt. Bristy "Knife" Hedgehog (Marine Corps)

Best Man: Knuckles the Echidna

Maid of Honor: Sally Acorn

Ushers:

       Sonic Hedgehog

       Manic Hedgehog

       Shadow Hedgehog

Brides Maids:

       Lightning Hedgehog

       Trish Hedgehog

       Rouge the Bat

                  Amy Rose (Junior Brides Maid)

Flower Girl: Cream the Rabbit

Disk Jockey: Vector Crocodile

Parents of the Groom: Stephen Perreault (father) and Mary-Katy Perreault (mother)

Parents of the Bride: Richard Hedgehog (father) and Susan Hedgehog (mother)


End file.
